


Fledgling

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Fix-It of Sorts, For a Friend, KenobiExchange, M/M, Rescue Missions, Sassy Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: It's a fledgling rebellion... of sorts. Until one of their own gets captured and Obi-Wan has to bring out the big guns to get him back





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't a man to take chances on anything. He had all but had that beaten out of him in the Clone Wars, when one wrong move on his part had sent a thousand men to their deaths. He still cursed himself for not seeing the warning signs earlier. The sudden gift of the clone army, for example, was too good to be true. In a classic case of twenty twenty hindsight, the Council should have ordered the clones returned or destroyed and they should have rooted out the Sith _themselves_. And, to start with, they should have been poking around two bit garbage scows and old trash heaps on Naboo until they found the Sith apprentice. Obi-Wan didn't want to think of the number of lives that could have been saved if only they had done just that.

He stormed down the hall towards the situation room, cursing under his breath. Time had changed the famed Negotiator, changing him from a shy man who tried to talk it out into a man who let his lightsaber do the work for him. There was a little grey in Obi-Wan's hair now, but he still moved with the lithe grace of a cat. The ginger human cursed under his breath and tried not to let his padawan get a good look at him. Luke Skywalker was all of sixteen years old and already just as good as his sister was. It made the older Jedi quite proud to see just how well the two were coming along. It had taken a little time to convince Bail and Breha that they needed to let Leia be trained, but after the incident on Lothal where several Force sensitive younglings were killed for having the Force... It had made them see things in a different way.

Rook was captured. Heading for Corg Hive Seven, the only prison in the galaxy strong enough to hold Darth Maul. Legend said that the damned Sith had detonated a nuclear weapon  in there and all it did was turn the slime on the walls a brighter shade of green. The man smiled bitterly. It was just his luck that the weapon hadn't killed him like it was supposed to.

He forced his way into the situation room and glanced at the maps on the walls. Jyn and Cassian were already suiting up, getting ready for everything that they needed to do. They were going to fuel their ship and get out there as fast as they could. It would be a hit and run style attack, using the style of the famed pirate queen Mayhem Shetani. Obi-Wan figured that he owed it to her after she tried to kill him that one time on Coruscant. It was one thing to get into a drunken bar fight with a pirate. It was quite another to be duking it out with someone descended from the Sith Lords of old and using a highly unstable lightsaber. Obi-Wan knew just how lucky he was to have survived the battle.

The half a dozen stormtroopers sent to stop the fight hadn't been so lucky. Mayhem had dropped the ceiling on their heads without as much as blinking an eye.

"What's our status?" Obi-Wan called the screens up. He all but ignored the two Jedhites in the room, focused on the task at hand. That was getting Bodhi Rook home and safe before he was killed or before he spilled anymore secrets. Once again, he cursed Saw for what he did to Bodhi with that Bor Gullet. It had left the pilot permanently open to mental attacks. The Empire employed rogue Force users just to get at such Rebel operatives. The ginger man rubbed his face as he looked at the charts. What he wouldn't give for a decent astro-mech right about now. He needed something that could look at these charts and make sense of them. Sure, a few old spacers could do it, but Obi-Wan wasn't an old spacer. He was just a man trying to do better by the galaxy he'd helped ruin.

"Here. Let me help." Luke leaned over and looked at the charts. He seemed to understand them far better than Obi-Wan did, which was a good thing. Obi-Wan moved over and let the younger man look over the charts. Luke's hair shone like spun gold in the dim light and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Anakin in this minute. Yet... unlike his first padawan, he was missing the touch of the  Dark to him. And that was a good thing, too. Obi-Wan backed away from the nasty looking Imperial droid that entered the room. If K-2SO noticed that, it said nothing. Obi-Wan had started not to care for droids right after he got nailed a few times by battle droids.

"At least someone understands those things," Obi-Wan muttered. He sighed and went back over the ship plans. They had a small corvette, nothing special, and not as heavily armed as a caravel. But caravels were merchant ships specially hardened against pirate attacks. They were hard to come by, too. Most of them were at least five hundred years old and not everyone had the patience to baby an old ship. Obi-Wan glanced over to Baze. "You might want to go with Cassian. We'll need that Force weapon of yours if there's trouble."

Baze set his jaw. "Where I go, Chirrut goes. We didn't survive Scarif by being split up."

"No offense, but he's blind and we don't need to get the body bags," Obi-Wan retorted. As much as he respected the two Guardians, he wasn't about to let their strongest member get himself killed over a pilot that Luke fancied. He glanced back at the other man, but only got a nasty glare for his efforts. Maybe it was the kyber in his staff that was singing to him again. But the last thing that Obi-Wan needed was another body count. Stormtroopers, he didn't care about. But members of the Rebellion? His chance to make things right in the galaxy? That was what he was fighting for.

"We go together." Baze shook his head some. "I don't think you understand. Chirrut is my backup. He can sense things before I do and if you split us up... well, that won't work so well. You get my drift?"

"Fine." Obi-Wan sighed some. "Have at it. But don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"We will be fine." Chirrut moved over there with uncanny speed and there was something eerie in his pale eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head some and went back to running the calculations. As far as he understood things, Jyn and Cassian were ready to go. He wished them luck with it. It was just a prison transport. Obi-Wan knew from his Jedi days that such transports were rarely heavily guarded.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan turned, just in time to see his twin padawans gather their own supplies.

"Where did you send them?" Baze asked.

"A mission." Obi-Wan gathered up his cloak and slipped out of the meeting room. He had a mission of his own to go on and his very own old friend to rescue. He allowed himself a small smile as he hurried to the ship. The Force was with them all, he knew it.


End file.
